User talk:Eeeee127
Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Eeeee127 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mermaidgirl45 (Talk) 02:57, July 12, 2010 Hi! Hullo, Eeeee127! I'm Agent WindFire, a user on this wiki. =) Just stopped by to say hello! You'll notice that some users (Such as Mermaidgirl45 and me) have colorful signatures. I can help you make one, if you'd like. Click on 'Delve Deeper' in my signature, and it will take you to my tutorial on making such signatures. I tried to make the coding explanations at least as clear as mud... XD If you don't feel like learning all of the coding, I can make a siganture for you. Just leave a message on my talk page! See ya around! Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 03:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I do NOT want to sound like an uncontrolable mannerless maniac, but your spoiler on Into the Gauntlet has my face burning even now. I know spoilers are expected, but you could have highlited the words for anyone who wanted to wait until August 31st. Although you did confirm my suspicions on the last clue. Snakemaster6 03:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC)RattlesnakeBlue8Agent Win]]dFire - Delve Deeper 23:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Lucians are extremely awesome, I'll agree. Maybe it's because we're both Lucians... =) (*high-fives Eeeee*) I'll just be here and there and just about everywhere (like everyone XD) but you know how to contact me! Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 12:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: lucians rock! (again) Yah... Great to know there's another Lucian here! XD Cahill cousins! =) Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 23:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: help! XD It's the same one I got stuck on! I'm figuring out a way to get through. Once I have it, I'll tell you ASAP! Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 23:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Ja. I'm working on it! =) You'll be the first one to know! Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 23:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) No prob. =) Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 23:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah... That is a little strange. Maybe the Janus stole the clue from the Lucians? Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 12:48, July 25, 2010 (UTC) LOL. It might have been, like, Isabel's idea or something. Or some other psychotic Cahill. XD Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 18:52, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't know what it REALLY means, but to me, it means I have an unnatural fear of various things, and it makes me really really jumpy. I also like the dark... XD Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 00:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) No, it's a real word, just a partially made-up definition. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 01:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I really don't know... XD I phail. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 01:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Whoa! That's kewl and all, but I'd like to wait for the book to come out. =) Ian and Amy.... Well, it spells trouble, no matter which way you put it. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 12:39, July 31, 2010 (UTC) It's okay. =) Hm... Well, it's tradgedy/romance/adventure. =D Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 23:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) yeah ian is probablyu going to be heartbroken cuz when he says he likes her amy says i hate u and never want to see u again. poor ian!Eeeee127 01:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC)eeeee127